Search capabilities have become ubiquitous in applications of all sorts, ranging from capabilities of searching websites for information to searching a video application for video matching a search string. Typically, the search results that are returned are those deemed to be the most relevant results to a user based on how closely the data of the results matches the search string. The search capabilities of these applications, however, are lacking a feature for providing surprise search results that deviate from the spirit of the search string, and instead arise from a term of a search symbol that is counter to a user's typical search habits.